The objective of this program is to develop and evaluate left ventricular cardiac assist and total replacement devices. Both types of devices will use Hexsyn diaphragms and natural tissue valves, and all blood contacting surfaces will be biolized materials. Initially, external pneumatic drives will power the pumps, but development will be directed toward pump configurations compatible with hydraulic or mechanical drives.